


The Boy of Wolfsbane and Diamond

by TwixxCatt



Series: The essence of a person [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt





	The Boy of Wolfsbane and Diamond

There is a boy who is forged out of wolfsbane and diamond.  
This boy who is born a jagged shard of the sharpest diamond, who grew in a home where he was constantly forced to be a prefect prince cut, the demands on him chipping away at his beauty.  
This boy who shine so brightly when he got a taste of freedom.  
A boy with a soul of wolfsbane that helped tame a wild beast.  
This boy who seemed so out of reach, only to bring others in and help heal their hurt.  
He is beautiful, and wild, and unbreakable; his glory made others shine instead of tearing them down.  
This boy, this strong valiant boy, is named Sirius Black.


End file.
